We're Not In California Anymore
by vampires-ninjas-ohmy
Summary: What would happen if three ordinary high school girls dropped into an anime just because they talked to some wierd, old hobo? Well they heard the saying 'Never talk to strangers' but they never expected this to happen! Those poor girls!
1. Chapter 1

Character Profiles: (because I am too lazy to write all this and find a way to fit in the story)

**Daisy: **

Hair: Dark brown; slightly curly, bangs end right below eyebrows; has lighter brown highlights

Eyes: Dark brown

Body: She is the shortest out of the girls, she is also skinny and slim with the right curves

Personality: She is the most sarcastic, has a remark for everything, she is also the second smartest, plays basketball so is somewhat athletic, she wears the most girly outfits

**Kaity:**

Hair: Blonde; slightly wavy/straight, has side bangs on the right side that reach her neck; layered

Eyes: Green; but can change to a blue color in light

Body: She is the tallest out of the girls, she is also skinny and slim with right curves

Personality: She is the smartest one, she is also loud and can be slightly sarcastic, she is flexible and is slightly clumsy but is also in a dance class, she wears both girly and plain outfits

**MaKenzie:**

Hair: Dark brown with lighter bits and blonde highlights; straight, parted to left, has side bangs that go into left eye partially, reaches shoulders; layered and choppy

Eyes: Brown that change from light to dark depending on lighting

Body: She is the second tallest so middle compared to other girls, she is also skinny and slim with right curves but is the smallest in body size compared to the others

Personality: She is the not smartest one; she actually gets good grades, it's just things outside of school that she is not smart at, she is also loud and random at times, she is outgoing and is very clumsy; hitting a lot of things, she also has a short temper, she wears mostly plain things but will wear girly things


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was shining in Oceanside, California while three high school girls were wandering the streets, trying to find out what they could do. It was after school on a Friday so their parents couldn't really care less.

"What do you want to do?" the shortest one, Daisy.

"Let's see a movie!" one of the other girls shouted, drawing attention to them from all the nosy little people.

"MaKenzie, you don't have to shout, stupid," the last one said with a smirk.

"Why don't you shut up Kaity," MaKenzie said with a glare. Although it may have seemed it, they both knew the other was just kidding around. They did that a lot, although it didn't help that MaKenzie and Kaity were good actors and good pass as not faking.

"God, I think you guys are getting better at the whole acting thing," Daisy said.

"Oh, I know," MaKenzie said, gloating for fake.

"Don't let that go to your already big head," Kaity said.

"O.k. seriously shut up."

"Fine, fine." With that, the three girls started walking towards the direction of the movie theatre that was nearby where they were, which was a few blocks away from their school. The girls decided that they wanted to do something after school which was why they didn't take the bus like they normally would have.

As the girls were walking on a brigde type thing, they caught sight of a homeless man sitting on what looked to be a cardboard box. When they looked over, they saw that the man was staring straight at them.

"Stranger danger, code red," MaKenzie whispered to the other two, a little freaked out.

"If we don't stare back, he might leave us alone," Kaity said, starting to get into full panic. She was always the one that would panic easily in situations.

"Oh god, he's still staring. Maybe we should just call Kaity's brother to pick us up," Daisy whispered, also starting to feel slightly afraid.

"No we are going to see that movie, damnit," MaKenzie said, determined to see her favorite actor. " I am not letting some child molester hobo get in the way of my Johnny Depp."

"Seriously, you have some issues," Daisy said, a little worried and slightly amused that MaKenzie would go to such lengths for a movie.

"Oh screw this! Hey you, Mr. Hobo! Stop staring you child molester!" MaKenzie suddenly yelled.

"MaKenzie, you idiot!" Kaity yelled at the other girl.

"He wouldn't stop staring!" MaKenzie tried to defend herself.

"Guys, he's starting to walk over!" Daisy whispered urgently. This was true, the man was starting to walk over towards where the girls were standing. He had amusement shining in his eyes, although the no one could see with his hair all in his face.

"Don't come any closer! I know how to be a ninja. I have some gum if you leave," at first MaKenzie started off threatening but by the end she just sounded half begging.

The man didn't seem to make anymove to stop. Suddenly, he put a hand in his dirty trench coat pocket and pulled out what looked to be a pocket watch. It had small designs on it and looked to be valuable. He then opened it and suddenly a bright light came.

"What the heck is this?!" MaKenzie said, past freaking out.

"Ahhhhhh!" Daisy screamed.

Before any of them could do anything more, their minds turned blank and their sight was filled with pitch black.

When the girls awoke, they looked to see that they were in some kind of forest. There were trees all around them and they were laying on the grass.

"Where are we?" Daisy asked.

"I… don't know," Kaity answered finally. They were both totally confused, although MaKenzie had a different reaction.

"That stupid hobo! He kidnapped up didn't he! When I see him I'm so going to shove my foot up his ass!" MaKenzie just kept on going, screaming profanities in between each sentence. Daisy and Kaity just stared at her, sweat dropping.

Suddenly, there was a whooshing sound a burry object slammed into the ground right where MaKenzie's foot was a second before.

"I surrender!" MaKenzie shouted, shoving her hands into the air, looking around wildly. There was a chuckling sound behind a tree about a yard away from where the girls were. Then a figure stepped out from behind it. The person/thing was freakishly tall, in a black cloak with red clouds, carrying a giant sword.

"Hey Itachi, looks like you were right," the peron/thing called out.

"Oh my god, it's another child molester isn't it!?" MaKenzie exclaimed in panic.

"O.k. seriously you're going to get us killed," Kaity suddenly shouted at her.

"Well so-rry that I am just so darn annoying," MaKenzie said, dramatically.

"Yeah you should be."

"Shup up!"

"Make me!"

"Oh, I will, stupid." Then MaKenzie kicked Kaity in the knee. Kaity punched MaKenzie's arm and then MaKenzie slapped Kaity's cheek. Thus creating the slap fest.

"Will you two stop," Daisy shouted finally after standing there watching for a few minutes.

"She started it!" They both yelled at the same time. Then another figure came out of no where, standing next to the other person.

"Kisame," it spoke in a monotone. That was when everything went dark once again for our main characters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I was soo happy to see that I got reviews! Sorry, it's just I'm new to this story writing thingy… Thanks so much for the reviews guys!!**

**3, vampiresninjasohmy**

Chapter 2:

When the MaKenzie, Kaity, and Daisy woke up, they saw that they were in some sort of cave that looked strangely similar to a cellar. The only natural thing to do would be to freak out, so of course they did.

"Where are we? What happened to those two guys?" Kaity started fireing off questions.

"I don't know. I want to go home thought," Daisy said, suddenly feeling the need to cry.

"Hey what do you guys think happened to that hobo," MaKenzie asked, actually suprising the two other girls with her good question.

"I'm not sure…" Daisy said, unsure. Before any of them could do anything else, the sound of a door opening made them become nervous and alert. They then heard the sound of footsteps coming in their direction. When the person who entered the room came forward, they saw that it was the figure that was with the tall person who had the sword. The one who didn't really talk.

"Come with me," was all he said, before turning back around and exiting the room. The girls looked at each other uneasily, but what could they have done, so they went after the man. Now that they had a closer look at the man, they could see what he looked like, and dang, was he fi-ine, well that's what they thought anyway.

He had long black hair that was in a low ponytail with shorter bangs hanging on the sides of his well structured face. He had dark, onyx eyes that looked ahead emotionlessly. He was still wearing the black cloak they had first seen him in and the collar was slightly covering his mouth.

Kaity took this time to look at their surroundings while they were walking. They looked to be walking down a hallway with doors here and there. The walls were made of stone and the floor was also stone.

Finally, they stopped at what looked to be a giant door. Itachi opened it and they filed inside. When they entered, they saw that it looked more like a cave in there. There were rocks and pebbles, oh and lots of men wearing the same black cloaks.

"Is this some sort of colt? I wonder if the hobo is here," MaKenzie murmured to herself, although everyone could pretty much here her.

"Will you stop with the hobo," Kaity said, annoyed.

"No, I will not forget about the child molesting hobo," MaKenzie said with seriousness in her voice.

"Freak," Kaity muttered under her breath.

"I can here you. I am right here," MaKenzie then motioned at the space between them.

"Both of you, shut up," Daisy finally decided to intervein.

"She started it," MaKenzie said, pointing at Kaity. Kaity then gave MaKenzie a glare. "No, not the Glare of Evil Awesomeness."

The sound of someone clearing their throat broaght the girls back to their current pradicament. They turned to find the men looking at them with amusement and anger.

"Welcome girls," said the one that looked to be the leader. He had peircings all over his face and had strange eyes that looked like there were rings in them. He also had bright orange hair that stuck up.

"Umm… hi?" MaKenzie said finally, unsure of how to answer that.

"W-Where are we?" Kaity asked, a little scared to voice her questions with those ringed eyes staring at her as if they knew all of her deep secrets.

"You are in the base of the Akatsuki," he answered back in his cold, emotionless, deep voice.

"What the hell is the Akatuski?" MaKenzie said, totally confused with this new piece of information.

"An organization of S-ranked missing nin."

"…What the hell," By now MaKenzie along with Kaity and Daisy were confused.

"I am giving you each a chance to join the Akatsuki, or die," he now said, ignoring the confused stares given to him from the girls.

"Wow… that is some choice," Daisy said.

"I guess we have no choice but to join," MaKenzie said in a gloomy, 'we're doomed' voice. This just received 'no duh' looks from Daisy and Kaity.

"Very well," and although they couldn't see it, the leader gave a very small smirk. "I will leave the rest to the other members." And with that he was gone.

"Wow, isn't he sociable. I bet he's part emo," MaKenzie said.

"You're probably right," Daisy said, now relaxed seeing as he was gone.

"Uhh, guys, the others are still here," Kaity pointed out.

"Oh… didn't see you there," MaKenzie said, oblivious to the looks she received and a 'is she retarted' comment by one of them.

"Well… I'm Kaity and this is Daisy and MaKenzie," Kaity introduced, overcome from her fear now that the leader was gone.

"Oh! Oh, Tobi is Tobi," one of the men suddenly shouted with glee. He had a swirly, orange mask on and was jumping all about. "This is Itachi, Kisame, Kakuzu, Hidan, Sasori, Deidara-sempai, Zetsu, and Leader is Leader Pein," he continued, pointing out each of them as he said they're names.

"Wow, isn't he a big ball of sunshine that needs to shut up before he looses an arm," MaKenzie commented dryly.

"I know what you mean," Daisy said.

"Tobi will show new girls to their rooms," Tobi shouted happily.

"Tobi, shut the hell up, un," the blonde one that looked strangely like a girl, said bluntly.

"Deidara-sempai, you shouldn't use such language in front of the new girls."

"Are you a dude?" MaKenzie asked innocently, cutting them off before they could continue their bickering.

"Yes I'm a guy, un," he shouted angrily. Some of the others snickered in the background.

"Well if you're a dude and someone liked you, would they be considered bi?" she asked.

Deidara growled at her and before he could reach for his clay, Tobi stopped him.

"Deidara-sempai, Leader-sama wouldn't like it if you killed her." Without another word, Deidara turned and stalked out of the room.

"Hahahaha, you're a funny bitch," the silver haired one said.

"And you're an entertained bastard," MaKenzie said back. That stopped him from laughing and he had to try to restrain himself from sacrifising her to his Jashin-sama.

"Come on, Tobi will show new girls to their rooms," Tobi said, choosing the exact right time to intervein, although he probably didn't know. He turned and headed over towards the door where they had entered from. The girls then started to follow after him, but not before the silver haired man threw MaKenzie a glare.

When they left the cave type room, Tobi started walking down the hallways. A little ways away, he stopped and pointed to a plain wooden door.

"This will Kaity-chan's room."

Then he pointed to the door across from Kaity's, "This will be Daisy-chan's." Then he pointed to the one next to Kaity's, "And this will be Kenzie-chan's." At which MaKenzie blinked at the nickname.

"Thanks Tobi," Daisy said.

"Your welcome," and with that he started skipping down the hallway.

"Let's just get some sleep," Kaity said. "Maybe this is some mested up dream." Oh how wrong Kaity was.

They each went into they're assigned room, none of them aware of what would happen the following day.


	4. Chapter 4

** Hey guys!! So sorry that it's been sooooo long since I last updated. I've been trying to brainstorm ideas for my other fanfictions. I was also stuck, not knowing where to take this story so if any of you have suggestions feel free to tell me.**

** Disclaimer: vampires-ninjas-ohmy doesn't own Naruto or the Akatsuki (although I bet they wish I did, hehehehe)**

** 3, vampires-ninjas-ohmy**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

Chapter 4:

When MaKenzie woke up, she saw that she was in a room that was most certainly _not_ her bedroom, so naturally she did the only thing that came to mind.

"AHHHHHHHH! Oh my god, I've been kidnapped! I never got to tell my dad to stop trying to fit in with the teens! I never told that one old lady that it wasn't right to chase little kids just because they through things at them," and so MaKenzie restorted to screaming all the things she didn't get to do.

Suddenly the door to the room burst open and Kaity and Daisy came running in.

"What's wrong?!" Kaity asked/screamed.

"What's wrong is that we've been kidnapped! Oh god, you know, I never even got to feed my cat yesterday?!" MaKenzie then proceeded to cry over her cat.

While this was happening, the other two girls were trying to comfort her by trying to take to the kitchen, when they realized that they didn't know where it was. The other two girls didn't forget about yesterday's events and came to the conclusion that they were infact in another world. When they were walking aimlessly they found a room that looked strangely similar to a living room, where just about all the Akatsuki members were.

"Look MaKenzie, people!" Daisy yelled to MaKenzie.

"Wahhhhhhhh, I hope daddy doesn't forget about Doughnuts, he always does," MaKenzie still cried, anime tears running down her face.

"I'm sure Doughnuts will be fine," Daisy assured her.

Seeing the Akatsuki's confused faces, Kaity decided to explain. "Doughnuts is MaKenzie's cat at home. Although I don't see why she cares, that thing always tried to kill her."

"It doesn't matter! I still loved the little demon! Even though I soo wanted him to go run infront of a car," MaKenzie shouted through her tears.

"You pushed him infront of a car when you walking," Daisy pointed out.

"Oh yeah," MaKenzie said, her tears mysteriously gone and not a hint of sadness in her voice. "Hahahah that stupid thing deserved it. He jumped on my face and tried to kill me with his evil claws."

While this was happening, everyone in the room sweatdropped.

"Waiiit! So that wasn't some wacked out dream I had?! Well crap, and I thought that I was kidnapped. Oh wait, yes we were, by that stupid child molesting hobo," MaKenzie said.

"MaKenzie, did something ever happen with you and a hobo?" Kaity asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know!"

"Lucky guess. What happened?"

"Okay story time! So I was walking down the street and I saw this hobo. When I was walking by, he grabbed the two dollars I had with me and I have forever held a vengence against hobos!" MaKenzie explained.

"Two dollars?"

"That was my friggin' bus money!" MaKenzie defended herself.

The Akatsuki were just watching with amused, annoyed, and angry expressions.

"Stop eye-raping me," MaKenzie yelled.

By now, you might be wondering why the Akatsuki wanted these three weird girls. Well these three girls have secrets, they're not human. Kaity is an earth fairy, she can control plants and knows about medicine and herbs.

Daisy is a shapeshifter. She can shapeshift into a wolf and also a middle form, with just ears and a tail of a wolf and body of a human. She also have incredible strenghth and speed.

MaKenzie is a little different, she is the daughter of Death. She has powers that come with it. She can control fire, which comes from Hell, and she can control lightning, which comes from Heaven. Like her father, she can send people to Heaven and Hell when they die, and she also has her own scythe.(AN: think Yuki's scythe from Vampire Knight)

The girls had heard about Naruto back home, maybe seen a few episodes but not that much. They hadn't even heard of the Akatsuki.

"So you guys are like ninjas?" Kaity asked.

"Yeah, un," the gender-bender said.

"Whoa, ninjas, awesome," MaKenzie said in a bored tone.

"MaKenzie," Kaity said with a warning tone.

"Sorry," MaKenzie said, although it didn't really sound sorry.

MaKenzie's eyes scanned the rest of the room and the people. When her eyes landed on Itachi, they went wide.

"Woah, I know you," she shouted while pointing to the silent man.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

** Well sorry for the short chapter, but I thought this would make a good cliff hanger, sort of. So review!!**


End file.
